Cuando los ángeles caen
by GinellaEvans
Summary: **This story belongs to CherylB1964** El hechizo de Metatrón para echar a los ángeles del Cielo tiene consecuencias inesperadas. Gabriel y Rafael han resucitado y Lucifer y Miguel han sido liberados de la jaula. Cuatro arcángeles cabreados están unidos con un objetivo común: restaurar el Cielo antes de que los demonios invadan la Tierra.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

** Esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a CherylB1964. La historia original está escrita en inglés y si queréis leerla, la página es: s/9399577/1/When-Angels- Fall

Yo solo estoy actuando como traductora con el permiso de la autora. Si veis algún error, no tenéis más que decirlo que no soy ni profesional ni nada por el estilo xD. Un gran saludo y espero que disfrutéis de la historia **

Metatrón había esperado pacientemente. Ocultándose y esperando para la oportunidad que ahora se le había presentado. No era estúpido, sabía que los arcángeles habrían puesto aparte sus diferencias para convertirle en partículas atómicas si lo hubiera intentado mientras todavía tuviesen el poder.

Esto era una de las cosas que podría haber puesto a todos en el mismo grupo. Lucifer habría dejado a un lado su odio a la humanidad, Miguel habría puesto su deber a padre de nuevo, Rafael habría desaparecido por completo en pie de guerra y Gabriel habría dado con cañón a las puertas del cielo con la suficiente fuerza para aplastarlas. Y Metatrón podría asegurar de primera mano qué pasaba cuando cuatro arcángeles enfocaban su poder con un solo objetivo. Solo tenía que preguntar a cualquiera que hubiera estado antes de la Gran Inundación. Oh, es cierto que no podía porque esas personas habían sido los destinatarios de todo ese poder.

Pero ahora Metatrón tenía su oportunidad. Miguel y Lucifer estaban ambos encerrados en la jaula y Rafael y Gabriel estaban más muertos que una tumba. No había nadie en el cielo que pudiese rebelarse contra él. Naomi lo había intentado pero al final, incluso con la autoridad de la oficina de Miguel detrás de ella, había caído y muy bajo.

¿Y Castiel? Pobre crédulo bobo, era masilla en las manos de Metatrón. Fue muy fácil convencer a Castiel que él se estaba encargando de algunas buenas causas y cerrando las puertas del Cielo. Solo Metatrón podía leer esas tablas. Bueno, Metatrón y el profeta Kevin Tran. Por eso Metatrón tenía que moverse tan rápido; el profeta podría encontrar pronto la verdad de que lo que había hecho Metatrón era un hechizo.

Gracias a Dios que los Winchesters le proporcionaron la distracción perfecta con su determinación en cerrar las puertas del infierno. Por supuesto, Metatrón sabía que Sam Winchester moriría cuando triunfase. La tabla del ángel y la tabla del demonio describían pruebas que se tenían que realizar simultáneamente. Los dos que llevaran a cabo las pruebas en conjunto se protegerían de los efectos de haber llevado a cabo los procesos. Metatrón había visto como de cercanos eran los hermanos y estaba seguro que Dean Winchester estaría devastado por la muerte de su hermano.

Sí, Metatrón consideró todas esas cosas mientras veía a los ángeles caer. Lo que no había considerado era el efecto de la gracia extirpada de miles de ángeles al mismo tiempo. Tampoco había considerado el poder de la fe humana pues él observaba con suficiencia a los últimos ángeles que caían a la Tierra. Volvió su atención a otras cosas como la preparación de su biblioteca donde guardaría todas las historias de la humanidad.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

El Padre Reynolds miró desde el púlpito de una iglesia que estaba abarrotada de gente. La lluvia de meteoritos había aterrorizado a la gente que acudieron a las iglesias en medio de la noche, desesperados para rezar por la liberación, el perdón o mismamente por comodidad.

Muchas caras nuevas tropezaron en el santuario, y los números crecían cada vez más. Estaban bien vestidos y el miedo y la confusión se reflejaban en sus rostros.

La congregación comenzó suplicando misericordia a Dios, a San Miguel y San Gabriel. Clamaron al Arcángel Rafael. Unos pocos incluso invocaron el nombre de Lucifer recordando al Padre Reynolds que incluso el diablo había estado en el cielo. Fue una escena que se repitió en miles de iglesias por todo el mundo.

Castiel había visto como sus hermanos y hermanas caían a la Tierra. Por mucho que le costase se obligó por su culpa para asistir a esos que cayeron cerca de él. Castiel había estado a menudo a punto de convertirse en humano, pero ahora él era realmente humano. Tan frágil y mortal como los Winchesters.

Miró a todos lados dándose cuenta que podía reconocer el lugar y el terreno. Envió una plegaria de gratitud que había conservado su inteligencia a pesar de que su gracia se había ido. Como todos los ángeles, se sabía la geografía de la Tierra tan bien como la palma de su propia mano como decían los humanos. Eso no había cambiado.

Estaba a varios kilómetros de la batcueva como Dean la llamaba pero todavía estaba a una corta distancia. Un largo paseo, pero podría llegar en pocas horas. Se volvió hacia los ángeles reunidos, sintiendo la tristeza y el dolor como también la desesperación en sus rostros. Se acurrucaron juntos sujetándose, desesperados por la conexión que una vez tuvieron con la gracia.

_ Debemos encontrar un refugio – les dijo –. Sé de un lugar, pero debemos andar.

Dean se esforzaba por meter a Sam en el Impala. Este último reto había dejado al joven Winchester débil y prácticamente incapacitado.

Dean se quedó impresionado cuando un sangriento Crowley cogió el otro brazo de Sam para ayudarle a ponerle en el asiento trasero.

Tan pronto como tuvo a Sam en el coche, Dean agarró un frasco de agua bendita y la arrojó sobre el ex Rey del Infierno, mirándolo confundido mientras que Crowley simplemente farfulló.

_ ¡Eres humano! – chilló Dean

_ ¿No era ese el punto del Alce, compartiendo su sangre conmigo? – dijo Crowley mordazmente - ¿Curar un demonio? Bueno, estoy curado y el Infierno está ahora mandado por el último caballero del Infierno vivo. Abaddon tiene ahora el poder del infierno, no yo. Y puedo casi adivinar cuál será su primera orden del día: Abrir las puertas y dejar salir a esos demonios a jugar. Si yo fuera tú, estaría llamando ese ángel vuestro.

Dean agarró al ex demonio y señaló al cielo.

_ Esas no son estrellas cayendo, Crowley. Son ángeles.

_ El Cielo está cayendo – dijo Crowley en un susurro. Luego rió histéricamente – Sam se tiró a sí mismo a la cárcel con Lucifer, tú y Castiel terminasteis en el Purgatorio y todo fue para nada. Absolutamente para nada. Este es el final de la carretera, Ardilla. El Grinch no pudo evitar que la Navidad viniera y vosotros no pudisteis evitar que el Apocalipsis llegara.

_ ¿Piensas que esto es divertido? – preguntó Dean.

_ Reír o llorar, Winchester. Abaddon dejando a todos los demonios fuera del infierno y los ángeles están cayendo del Cielo. Los Winchesters se han quedado sin protección que les salve el culo y uno de ellos está a las puertas de la muerte. Ni siquiera un aliado mitad demonio para echarle una mano, ya estoy curado. Los gran Winchesters están finalmente bien jodidos.

Dean echó para atrás su puño.

_ Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Por suerte sigo teniendo todos mis conocimientos demoníacos aunque no tengo ningún poder – dijo Crowley con sarcasmo – Y te guste o no Winchester, esa es la única ventaja que tienes a tu favor en este momento.

La primera cosa que Gabriel se dio cuenta era que ya no estaba "disperso", por falta de una palabra mejor. Fue consciente de sí mismo como una entidad separada. La segunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que no estaba solo. Sentía a Rafael.

_ Oh, genial. ¿Morí ayudando a los Winchesters salvando el mundo y él es mi recompensa? La primera vez que me despierto y veo tu fea cara – gruñó Gabriel.

_ Despertar al lado tuyo tampoco es exactamente un paraíso hermanito – respondió Rafael.

_ Espera, ¿qué quieres decir con despertar a tu lado? Yo soy el que fue apuñalado con su propia espada ángel – dijo Gabriel.

_ Sí, oí que Lucifer decidió ayudarte uniendo a tus amigos paganos – Rafael dijo la palabra paganos como si fuera el epítome de vulgar – Castiel decidió convertirse a sí mismo como el nuevo dios y me explotó por todo el cosmos.

_ ¿Castiel? – bufó Gabriel – ¿Dejaste que casi un idiota te hiriese? Creo que eso requiere que devuelvas tu tarjeta de arcángel, hermano.

Gabriel y Rafael se sentaron en silencio flotando juntos en algún lugar fuera del cosmos. Después de un tiempo, Rafael habló:

_ ¿Has notado el silencio hermano?

_ Ahora que lo mencionas, estoy tan acostumbrado a desconectar las charlas que no me había dado cuenta – frunció el ceño Gabriel – Debería estar oyendo toda la multitud. Solo te oigo a ti, a Miguel y a Lucifer.

_ Como yo – dijo Rafael – Miguel y Lucifer están en la jaula. Pero el Cielo está en silencio.

_ No debería estarlo, algo ha pasado – dijo Gabriel – Creo que deberíamos visitar la jaula, quizás Mickey o Luci sabrán que ha pasado.

En la jaula, dos arcángeles que estaban normalmente con sus morriñas, se sentaron en silencio alarmados. Cada uno meditando el misterio de por qué no podían escuchar la canción de la muchedumbre. Pero aún más importante, cada concentración de fuerza de las oraciones de los humanos.

_ No puedo creer que te estén rezando a ti, en realidad – dijo al final Miguel – Si supieran lo que piensas de ellos te maldecirían de una vez.

_ ¿Cuántos de ellos vas a sacrificar de nuevo? – dijo Lucifer – Solo así podrías decir a padre que obediente pequeño lameculos eres.

_ Cállate y escucha, ¿lo oyes? – preguntó Miguel – ¿Es ese... Gabriel?

_ Y Rafael. Pero Gabriel está muerto – dijo Lucifer – ¿Cómo?

_ Puede que Padre le haya traído de vuelta – respondió Miguel – Pero no pueden oír a los otros. Algo no está bien Lucifer.

_ Tendríamos que oírles Miguel. Todo el tiempo que he estado encerrado aquí, podía escuchar la canción de mis hermanos – dijo Lucifer – ¿Qué ha podido pasar para terminar tan abruptamente? Tenemos que averiguarlo y arreglarlo.

_ ¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? – preguntó Miguel.

_ Venga Mickey, tu has conseguido más creyentes que los que yo tengo. No me digas que no te sientes fuerte – preguntó indirectamente Lucifer.

_ Bueno sí, pero... – respondió Miguel

_ Nada de peros. Apuesto que si ponemos nuestras fuerzas juntas podemos salir de aquí – dijo Lucifer mirando a su alrededor la jaula – Padre hizo esta jaula para mantenerme a mí, no a los dos.

Gabriel y Rafael habían hecho su camino hacia abajo pasando muchos niveles del infierno sin ser molestados.

_ Parece que no hay nadie en casa – dijo Gabriel mientras por fin alcanzaron el nivel más bajo donde estaba la jaula – Excepto por los luchadores detrás de la puerta número tres – dijo golpeando la jaula.

Rafael miró la jaula y las muchas grietas de telaraña por toda la superficie. Mientras los dos arcángeles miraban, otra grieta apareció.

_ Parece ser que la presencia de nuestro hermano es poner una cantidad excesiva de estrés en la estructura – notó Rafael.

_ ¿Por qué no vosotros dos os calláis y nos echáis una mano? – la voz de Lucifer venía de la jaula.

_ ¿Dejarte salir y así tu puedas apuñalarme de nuevo? No, gracias – dijo Gabriel.

_ No lo hará. Solo está tan preocupado como yo de por qué ya no podemos oír la canción del cielo – dijo Miguel – ¿Y cómo es que estáis aquí? Deberíais estar combatiendo con los demonios, no manteniendo conversaciones infantiles con Lucifer.

_ No nos hemos encontrado con ningún demonio. El Infierno parece estar vacío – respondió Rafael.

_ Más razones para darse prisa y ayudarnos a salir de aquí entonces – dijo Lucifer.

_ Tiene razón – añadió Miguel – Ayudadnos a tirar estas paredes.

**Contestaciones reviews:**

**anna: Muchísimas gracias anna, yo solo la traduzco pero espero igualmente que la disfrutes :D La historia está hecha por CherylB1964, pero ella misma me dio permiso, así que… Igualmente, espero que la disfrutes!**

**Lovely: Muchas gracias Lovely (me he sonrojado, de verdad…) Me alegra haberla traducido bien, esperaba no haber cometido ningún error o al menos casi ninguno jejejej En fin, gracias por tu comentario ^^**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

La jaula estaba construida para permanecer, podría contener la gracia de un solo arcángel por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo no estaba diseñada para resistir la fuerza concentrada de cuatro arcángeles determinados.

_ Creo que podemos llamar a eso un defecto de diseño – dijo Gabriel mientras agitaba una mano por el polvo de azufre que había salido por los muros derruidos de la jaula.

Miguel fue el primero en subir su camino a través de los escombros. Estiró los seis pares de alas a la mayor extensión.

_ Gabriel, Rafael, íos. Lucifer y yo os encontraremos en las puertas.

Los dos jóvenes arcángeles obedecieron la orden de Miguel mientras Lucifer hacía su propio camino a través de los escombros.

_ ¿Vas a ordenarme a mantenerme alejado de nuestro pequeño hermano como hiciste cuando él era un novato? – preguntó Lucifer – Ahorra tu aliento, Miguel. Tenemos preocupaciones mucho más importantes en este momento.

_ Solo me estoy asegurando de que te hayas dado cuenta – dijo Miguel mientras él y Lucifer se dirigían a las puertas del cielo para encontrar a Gabriel y a Rafael de pie con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Por qué estamos parados de pie aquí? – preguntó Lucifer mientras Gabriel y Rafael continuaban mirando a las puertas.

Miguel gruñó al darse cuenta que las puertas estaban selladas.

_ Estamos encerrados fuera del cielo, por eso.

_ Hay alguien ahí – dijo Rafael – Puedo sentir sus presencias aunque están siendo muy callados.

_ Quizás saben qué paso y están intentando evitar el mismo destino – sugirió Lucifer – Nuestros hermanos no caen solos en el silencio, están increíblemente mudos de alguna manera.

_ Luci tiene razón, algo les ha sucedido – dijo Gabriel girándose hacia Miguel – Antes de que sigamos ahí sin saber, tenemos que averiguar que ha pasado.

_ ¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso, Gabriel? – preguntó Miguel exasperado – No hay ninguna manera para reunirse mediante la inteligencia.

_ Mickey, Mickey, Mickey – Gabriel sacudió su cabeza afectuosamente exasperado – Necesitas salir más hermano mayor. Todos esos creyentes consiguieron seguir nuestro camino y algunos humanos dejarán algún desliz en un cura tarde o temprano. Pero hasta ahora hay un par de humanos que quizás sepan algo.

_ ¿Hablas de Sam y Dean Winchester? Castiel los escondió de nosotros – dijo Rafael.

_ E incluso si pudiéramos encontrarles, no creo que el Cielo y los ángeles estén en su lista de "Deber Salvar" – dijo Lucifer – Después de todo Sam estuvo atrapado en la jaula con Miguel y conmigo.

_ Y por supuesto, vosotros dos no teníais nada mejor que hacer que atormentarle – suspiró Gabriel – Sabéis que Sam y Dean son exactamente iguales que vosotros dos. Solía pensar que esa era la manera para que vosotros dos pudieseis jugar a vuestras rabietas aquí abajo. Pero yo los vi lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no importa qué, se guardan las espaldas. Puede que peleen como Ali y Frazier pero dejar a alguien más amenazante a uno de ellos y tendrán que tratar con los dos. Ellos se perdonan una y otra vez. Es curioso cómo los recipientes humanos pueden hacer eso mientras vosotros dos guardáis un rencor por eones.

_ No haremos daño a nuestros recipientes ni intentaremos que digan sí – dijo Miguel – Ahora, ¿podemos ir a encontrar a los Winchesters?

_ No, vosotros chicos os vais a quedar aquí. Yo voy a buscar a los Winchesters – dijo Gabriel – A diferencia de todos vosotros, soy el único que tiene una pequeña oportunidad de que en realidad ellos hablen conmigo antes de que intenten convertirme en sagradas alitas de pollo extra crujientes. Quiero decir que morí por ellos después de todo, pero si queréis vuestras plumas chamuscadas con aceite sagrado, adelante. Quizás no nos pueda matar, pero todavía duele un huevo.

_ Vete, encuentra a los recipientes pero llévate a Rafael contigo – ordenó Miguel.

_ Eso no sería prudente, Miguel – dijo Rafael – Mi presencia sería perjudicial, me quieren tanto como os quieren a Lucifer y a ti.

_ No soy un novato, Miguel. Soy un arcángel ya crecidito. No necesito hermanos mayores que sujeten mi mano mientras cruzo una corriente a presión –dijo Gabriel – Os lo haré saber cuando los encuentre – chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Castiel nunca había estado tan cansado en toda su existencia de eones. A pesar de que había caminado grandes distancias después de caer, la poca gracia que había podido conservar lo había mantenido con energía. Y junto con su propio agotamiento, también estaba tratando con una docena de quejas de ángeles que sufrías sus primeras experiencias de agotamiento. Castiel se dirigió a la puerta refugio y llamó.

Dos cosas pasaron simultáneamente. La puerta se abrió y Castiel fue golpeado en la cara con una lluvia de agua bendita. Por lógica de hecho, los ángeles reunidos detrás de él farfullaron también y Kevin Tran, profeta del señor, estuvo allí sosteniendo una Súper Soaker ahora vacía.

_ ¿Por qué hay una docena de ángeles delante de la puerta? – preguntó Kevin a Castiel mientras miraba a los hombres y mujeres empapados de pie fuera del refugio.

_ Han caído. Metatrón ha echado abajo a todos los ángeles – replicó Castiel.

_ Oh, sí. Todos vosotros mejor deberíais entrar antes de que alguien os vea – dijo Kevin abriendo la amplia puerta y tomando la manga de Castiel y arrastrándole dentro – Los ángeles no son la única cosa que aparece por la Tierra ahora – Kevin hizo un gesto rápido a los otros hacia dentro – Las puertas del Infierno se están abriendo por todo el mundo – hizo un gesto hacia las numerosas luces parpadeantes en la consola que había estado observando.

_ Ha sido ventajoso para ellos abandonar ahora el infierno – dijo Castiel – Todos los ángeles se han convertido en humanos. No tenemos gracia, solo nuestro conocimiento – Castiel miró a su alrededor – Debemos fortalecer la protección alrededor de este lugar.

Kali se giró a su alrededor al sentir una presencia detrás de ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la forma de Loki unirse en el centro de una luz plateada brillante.

_ Ahora ya está mejor – dijo él rodando los hombros como si se hubieran elaborado torceduras en sus músculos.

_ Loki, o debería decir Gabriel – preguntó Kali indirectamente con cautela.

_ No me importa en realidad cómo quieras llamarme Kali. Solo he venido aquí porque tienes una cosa que más quiero. O más bien dos. Los viales de sangre que pertenecen a Sam y Dean Winchester – dijo Gabriel – Solo intentaba servirme para mí como ves – sacudió el tubo vacío.

_ Diste tu vida por mí – dijo Kali mientras se escabullía para colocar su mano en el pecho del arcángel.

_ Kali, la única diferencia entre tu y Lucifer es que él triunfó. Tú intentaste matarme y lo habrías hecho si esa hubiera sido mi verdadera espada. Estabas tan empeñada en demostrarles que podían matar un arcángel – resopló Gabriel –. Lo único que lograste hacer fue conseguir que todos murieran a manos de Lucifer. No sabes como escuchar o mantener tu nariz fuera de lo que no te concierne. Fuiste tú la que presionó por esa pequeña reunión, porque no podías aceptar el hecho que no eres la más fuerte ahí fuera.

Gabriel tendió la palma de su mano arriba en una silenciosa demanda por los viales. Cuando Kali los puso en su palma, encrespó sus dedos alrededor de ellos usando su gracia para confirmar que era la sangre que quería.

_ Por un sentido de nostalgia, te daré algo a considerar Kali. Hay una razón por la cual la soberbia es un pecado capital. Piensa en ello – Gabriel chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció.

Dean apenas se había llevado el Impala a su fin antes de que se lanzara a sí mismo fuera de él y abriese la puerta trasera. Sam seguía inconsciente en el asiento trasero.

_ Bueno Crowley, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a echarme una mano? – dijo Dean mientras empezaba a intentar sacar a Sam del asiento trasero.

_ No creo que a Castiel le gustase eso – graznó Crowley llamando la atención de Dean. El ángel tenía a Crowley aprisionado contra el coche con la hoja de la espada ángel lo suficientemente apretada contra el cuello del ex demonio para extraer sangre.

_ ¡Guau Cas! – dijo Dean – Vamos a esperar a golpear a Crowley hasta que me ayude a meter dentro a Sammy bien.

_ Te ayudaré con Sam tan pronto como esta abominación esté muerta – dijo Castiel mirando ferozmente a Crowley.

_ Cas, ¡es humano! – dijo Dean encontrando difícil de creer que estaba defendiendo a Crowley de todas las personas.

_ Me atrevería a decir que hay una epidemia de eso por aquí ahora mismo, ángel – dijo Crowley mientras Castiel liberaba su cuello.

_ ¿Cómo? – demandó Castiel.

_ El Alce Durmiente de ahí me curó. No es que le importara que yo quisiera ser curado. Estrictamente en contra de mi voluntad y ahora Abaddon ha reclamado el trono vacante del infierno – dijo Crowley estudiando a Castiel – Por supuesto con todos los ángeles con sus alas cortadas, ¡ella ha conseguido tener el recorrido libre por todo el mundo!

_ Mirad chicos, vosotros podéis pelear más tarde. Ayudadme con Sammy – recordó Dean.

Kevin se sentó en la mesa larga con Castiel y Dean.

_ Metatrón nos preguntó específicamente por los arcángeles cuando le conocimos – dijo Dean – dijo que los arcángeles querían asumir y manejar las cosas cuando Dios se fue.

_ No habría ninguna razón para temerles de ese cargo pues se les dio asignadas tareas por nuestro Padre – dijo Castiel frunciendo el entrecejo – Dios ya les había dado la autoridad.

_ No era por la autoridad de los arcángeles – dijo Kevin – Fue porque Metatrón sabía que los arcángeles no le habrían dejado llevar ese hechizo. Lo que Metatrón hizo fue despojar de todos los ángeles con una conexión al Cielo.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado con toda la gracia entonces? – preguntó Dean.

_ Tratará de unirse a cualquier ángel con una pizca de gracia que pueda encontrar. Desde que Metatrón no solo nos ha arrojado sino que también ha sellado el Cielo detrás de nosotros; hay solo dos ángeles abandonados que no estaban conectados con el Cielo – dijo Castiel.

_ ¿Estás diciendo que Lucifer y Miguel pueden haberse convertido más poderosos? – preguntó Dean mientras ataba cabos.

_ En este momento, es el resultado más probable – respondió Castiel.

**** Reviews ****

**Arieson Leingyer: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y me alegra que te guste SPN (a quién no? xD) Un placer y espero verte por aquí ;) **

**DaniCalifornia030: Mil gracias :$ por decir eso! Por mis estudios me resulta difícil hacerlo seguido, pero haré lo que pueda. Quién sabe si Lucifer por fin es bueno? Aunque en mi opinión nunca ha sido muy malo, más bien travieso xD Aunque será el hecho que no puedo odiarle jajajaj. Salutiss ^^**

**anna: Otra vez mi querida anna xD Me alegra verte y que esté bien! Pues como ves he continuado. Tengo traducido hasta el 10, pero por el poco tiempo y lo mucho que me cuesta traducir e interpretar se me va una hora xD Y tengo que estudiar T_T. Mil gracias por tus comentarios ;D**


End file.
